Bucket List
by plasticxcups
Summary: After seven years of stress and horror at Hogwarts for Ginny Weasley, and Harry breaking up with her for the final time, Ginny decides she wants this year to make up for all the other years. She creates her own version of a "Bucket List" to satisfy all of her sexual needs that will release her from seven years of stress..


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: So this is a quick one shot to see how I like it. If it goes well and people comment with their opinion then I'll decide whether to finish this off as "Complete" Or add more chapters to complete her bucket list, which will include sexual intercourses with other characters, including Hermione, Draco, Ron, etc. **

"That Transfiguration exam is tomorrow." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Oh, that, I forgot." Ginny said with a shrug.

Ginny wasn't interested in school anymore, it was her 7th year and she was losing motivation. With all that had happened these seven years, she couldn't imagine having another rough year. So this last year would make up for them all. She'd do everything she wanted to, any little idea that popped into her head. She thought of it as a rolling bucket list.

"Gin, you need to do well on this exam, it's the end of the quarter!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"I'll be fine, 'Mione." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll tutor you in the meantime, then." Hermione said, sneaking a peek at the redhead.

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy suddenly turned the corner and were face to face with Ginny and Hermione. Blaise sniggered,

"I know what kind of tutoring you need, Weasley."

"Why don't you be my tutor then?" Ginny remarked, arching her back so her breasts popped more.

Hermione gasped, her cheeks flushing and Ginny just smirked and raised a brow. Draco frowned in disgust and said before Blaise could reply,

"Go learn some class, dirty blooded whore."

He took Blaise's arm and pulled him in the direction that they originally were heading. Hermione spun around and gave Ginny a look of disbelief.

"What the hell was that, Ginny? Why provoke them, they're not to be messed with, and Harry already has enough problems on his plate. He doesn't need to worry about you too."

Ginny rolled her eyes once more as they continued walking,

"I was just messing with them; they need to see they aren't as feared as they think. And stop bringing up Harry; it was his choice to break up with me." Ginny snapped.

Harry had broken up with Ginny again, and she refused to accept him back. He had done this numerous times, whining that everyone around him was eventually hurt and he didn't want her being hurt as well. Well him continuously breaking up with her and coming back asking her to be with him again hurt her more than anything ever could physically. She was done with it. She didn't want a long term relationship for a long time. She didn't know what she wanted, but for now she was looking for fun. Her bucket list.

X

Blaise walked into the prefects' bathroom at exactly midnight. He looked around, seeing no one, and turned all the dials on to fill up the swimming pool sized bath with colorful warm water. He stripped, a soft sigh escaping his lips as the cold air hit his skin.

Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind, the hands stroking up his chest. Breasts pressed against his back and he felt hard nipples dig into his shoulder blades. He put his hands over hers as she pulled his earlobe with her teeth.

"I didn't like that name your friend called me earlier; you better make it up to me. Tonight's my night." Ginny growled into his ear seductively.

"You know I can't defend you, or people will get suspicious." Blaise murmured.

"I didn't ask for defense." Ginny said, slapping his bum sharply.

He inhaled sharply, his thick cock hardening. It didn't go by unnoticed.

"Mmm, you like getting your arse slapped don't you?" Ginny whispered, and slapped it again.

The slap filled the silence of the bathroom and Blaise uttered a moan. Ginny slapped it again and probed a finger into his ass. The sudden pressure inside made his cheeks tighten around her finger and his breathing grew a bit rapid, his penis throbbing as she fingered his prostate. She slipped it back out and slapped his ass harder than before.

Blaise turned around and lunged at Ginny. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back on the ground, her legs spread and raised and he slapped her vagina.

"Ooh!" Ginny gasped.

"How does it feel, Gin?" he whispered.

"Do it again." She urged.

He slapped it and she moaned. Blaise slipped three fingers into her pussy and started pumping them in and out. He felt her vagina clamp around his hand and he pumped them faster, listening to her moans bounce from the walls of the bathroom,

"Oh god…Blaise!" Ginny cried out, her body slick with sweat already.

"Like that, bitch?" Blaise panted, his arm aching but pushed it faster and harder.

"Y-yes!" Ginny moaned, her body sliding up and down on the ground from the force of his fingers.

He stopped and began to circle around her clit in circles slow at first. Ginny spread her legs so wide they began to ache. Blaise added in the last two fingers and went up to his wrist, circling clockwise as fast as he could, occasionally hitting it against her clit with more force to hear her squeal in lust. He leaned down, attacking her breasts with his mouth. Sucking and biting, his tongue teased her hard as rock nipples. He enveloped it with his teeth and tugged it back until she moaned then let it snap back into place and ran his tongue around it. He sucked her nipple hard and noisily, and then tried taking her entire breast into his mouth, fingering her harder and faster, just pumping them in.

When her gasps began to reach a rhythm and her juices began to run down his wrist, he pulled his hand out with an audible pop and shoved his hard cock in instead. He lay down and pulled her up so she was straddling his waist with his dick completely submerged in her soaked pussy. He grasped her hips and began to thrust his pelvis up while she rolled her hips. The slapping sound of his balls clapping her skin and the wetness of her vagina filled his ears and she rode him like a horse.

"Fuck me!" Ginny screamed.

With a grunt, Blaise thrusted harder and faster until she was bouncing off his cock and he had to hold her hips tighter to keep her down.

"Mmm..nngh.." Ginny moaned.

Blaise rolled over so he was on top and he began thrusting as fast and hard as he could, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Oh! I'm going to come!" Ginny gasped. She bit down on his shoulder, scratching her nails down his back.

He felt her explode over his penis and he dropped himself on top of her as his load shot out into her at the same time.

"That was the best tutoring I've ever had." Ginny said breathlessly.

"I think you'll get an A." Blaise murmured, sweating.

"Well that's one thing off my bucket list." Ginny sighed, pleased.

"Bucket list?" Blaise asked.

"It's my seventh year, I want fun, and I'm single. I don't want a relationship; I want to have fun sexually. I wanted intense sex in the prefect's bathroom. That can be crossed out now." Ginny said, smirking.

"What's next?" Blaise snorted.

"A threesome."

**Author's Note: Soo, there was a quick one-shot for me to try out. Please comment on whether I should add more chapters, with whom should the sexual intercourses be with, like who should join in and who should Ginny approach next, etc. If the opinions allow the story to continue forward with more sessions, the scenes will be more explicit; this was a test run. Thanks for reading and please comment! Feel free to include suggestions of who should be next on Ginny's bucket list!**


End file.
